Sisters, Mothers, Siblings Alike
by kattylin
Summary: Wife of my lover, lover of my husband, Still My Sister. "Tell me, IS THAT SASUKE-KUN'S CHILD!" standing in front of me was my own older sister, and my lover's wife, Uchiha Karin. Because just loving isn't enough. KARIN BASHING. SxS
1. Comfort

_**Title:**__ Mother_

_**Summary: **__Whenever I asked my mother where my father is during both regular days and holidays, she'll cry and give me a sad smile while telling me that he's busy on another business trip. Sad to say, I'm not one to fall for her tricks that easily for even then, I knew that he's with his other wife, my second mother, his other family, my half-siblings. "Uchiha Sakura, mine and forever"_

_**A/N:**__ the poem (below) inspired me to write the first story, Still My Sister. It comes from my English class. I've read it last year and I instantly burst up crying (kinda) and I knew I just had to write something about it (LOL)! So here it is: the sequel_

_**Special Thanks to:**_ _Each and everyone who read, reviewed, added this story and it's Prequel: Still My Sister to their favourite/alert list! Thanks so much! I never really did plan on making a sequel but your persuation and love managed to conquer all (LOL) thanks again! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no mine, but hopefully, if I get rich enough, I'll buy it from kishimoto… or at least, bribe him into making it a sasusaku LOL Naruto no mine, the second gen kids and some OOC-ness IS mine though… _

_**THIS SEQUEL IS DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND: **__**Frozen Angel Wings**__._

_**---archie-chyyaaan, sorry to say but I'll just havta wait till you reach the HS building coz I might gets a BR if I keep hanging out in he GS building…---**_

_She's one my reviewers I've met in person and she kinda helped me decide what plot I should put as a sequel. I had some/multiple ideas an I didn't know what to write as a sequel to Still My Sister so yeah… _

_**SO HERE IS THE SEQUEL! FINALLY UP!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR WAITING!!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

sasusaku: wife

_sasusaku: lover_

_**sasusaku: both**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxox**

**Women Talk**

By Joy Barrios

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Here's to the friendship**_

_**that could've been ours:**_

_wife of my lover,_

love of my husband,

_love of my lover._

_**For women at both ends**_

_**Are always rivals:**_

_**Smiling for points**_

_**at a beauty contest,**_

_**icing the cake**_

_**at a cooking competition,**_

_**sprinting for the gold**_

_**as they race to the man's heart.**_

_Do we dare_

_Look at each other differently?_

Are you not the yardstick

by which he measures my beauty?

_Am I not the spice_

_By which he thinks you bland or salty?_

_**Are we not strings tripping each other**_

_**At the finish line?**_

_**Look beyond the competition or race.**_

_**Our lives are not entwined**_

_**Only by this man**_

_**But bound**_

_**By rituals of womanhood:**_

_First blood of puberty,_

_Blood and hymens breaking,_

_Blood at childbirth._

_**There is too much to share**_

_**Other than jealousy, anger, rage.**_

_**Talk to my sister,**_

_Wife of my lover,_

_Lover of my husband,_

_Lover of my love,_

…_**Still, my sister…**_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Mother**_

_**chapter one: A Holiday Feast to Remember**_

"_**mother"**_

A small voice murmured and Uchiha Karin awoke by the soft shaking on her elbow. With a small moan, she turned to her side and cracked an eye open to see her beloved son, standing in front of her, clad with his bright red Christmas pyjamas with little reindeer patterns on it, atop his mass of auburn red head, sat a furry Christmas Santa Clause hat. His right hand was still in her elbow whereas his left hand was clutching a bag of freshly baked cookies that came straight from the Cook's oven, she presumed.

"mother" the boy cried excitedly before continuing "it's Christmas!" his blood red crimson eyes, almost black, shone with pure happiness and excitement "come on! We havta open the gifts Santa gave us!!!" he smiled a smile that could easily warm up the dark and gloomy room.

At this, she felt her heart melt quickly. The sight of her son, being so innocent, oblivious and happy, not knowing all that takes place in their so-called home made her want to cry. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. _'It's for your sake and Keiji's as well' _she constantly reminds herself. Quickly, she gulped back an awaiting sob and she quickly ran her fingers through her eyes, pretending to rub the sleepiness out, wherein reality, she was wiping the salty tears daring to fall.

"mommy?" the boy's tone suddenly changed to a somewhat anxious one and the young mother saw a wave of sadness conquer his small face. "what's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"n-nothing" her pale lips broke into a smile as she clutched the covers tightly on herself. "hey, gimme some of those cookies!" she snarled playfully as she jokingly grabbed the boy by the scuff of his pyjama top and throw him on the bed next to her and she began wrestling the wriggling boy, who in turn, shrieked and kicked playfully at his mother's antics all while protecting his beloved 'cookies'.

"n-no! mommy- haha get- haha _off_!!" the shrieking boy tumbled over into laughing fit as his mother started tickling him on a spot she knew would drive him all over "mo-mommy no-hahahaaaa- get off!!- hahaha- no, m-mo- haha mommy!! Cookies –haha- mine –haha- noo!!" she continued tickling her firstborn and only child until the boy was in a drift off tears. With a triumpanth "ha!" Uchiha Karin seized the sweet concoct as she plopped one on her awaiting mouth.

The boy, now getting his breath back, immediately jumped onto his mother, who was in the verge of putting the plastic bag of cookies on the side tabletop next to her rimmed glasses, in result of the cookies stumbling all over the expensive carpet. He did so by crying out "no fair mommy! You cheated!" he tumbled atop of her as she playfully played along, pretending to fall over her son's _macho-ness_. Mother and son laid there, occasional laughs here and there, cookie bits smudging both their faces.

"hn"

The two were brought out of their thoughts as the small boy quickly broke away from his mother's grasp. "daddy!"

His emotionless face broke into a fragment of a tiny smile as his eyes warmed ever-so-slightly at the sight of his son "Keiji" he acknowledged the said boy as he ruffled the child's auburn red locks fondly. He then turned his eyes towards the older woman, onyx orbs hardening at the sight of the woman on the bed as he gave her a hateful glare, a glare which clearly had no love for the bearer of the child.

"hn. If I knew you were frolicking around here then I would've left the gifts downstairs" he said in a cold tone, clearly for the woman.

"mou, daddy don't get jealous" the child pouted as he wrapped his arms around his father. The older man, on the other hand, paid no heed to the small boy, instead, his eyes seem to have formed into an unimaginable glare full of harshness and hate. Turning to his son, he quietly said to the boy "Keiji-kun, your gifts are under the christmas tree on the second floor. Go" it was obviously a signal, telling everyone that this was not a good sign.

Reluctant, the boy obeyed quietly and proceeded onto the second floor living room without another scuff.

Turning to her cold beloved, the red-haired girl then flinched at the harshness of her _husband's_ voice, her heart tightening and contracting painfully. She fought off the tears as she clutched the sheets harder towards her chest "g-gomen" she stuttered as she fought to keep her eyes off his cold onyx ones, tears threatening to fall. She couldn'tbear the stand of this pain… it was just too... "me and Keiji-kun were just-"

"clean this up" his cold voice rang as he interrupted his _wife_, arms gesturing towards the crumbs on the floor.

"hai" she quickly moved towards the mess, picking up everything she can with her fingers, leaving the rest for the maids to get later on. _'is this what I am to you? A nobody? Just the mother of her child you'll love less for I am it's mother? Huh, Sasuke-kun… is that all I am?'_ "w-wait!" she continued briefly after seeing him stop momentarily, his body still not facing her "will you be staying over for Christmas di-"

"no"

"o-oh" she said dejectedly, scarlet eyes boring down to the expensive rug. She stayed there for a few minutes, tears of pain, jealousy and hate seeping through as she heard him slam the door shut on her face. He never actually lived there anymore, in a way. Him, being a renowned CEO of the most successful business in Japan, if not the whole world, made him stay over the office at ungodly hours and the business trips were most frequent as well. But wait, let's not forget about her perfect little sister whom his husband loves so much.

Her thinking the fact that maybe… just _maybe _if they had a child together, then maybe he'd grow gentle with her, maybe he'd spend more time with her… maybe… just _maybe_ he'll love her…

'_yeah well, that idea's obviously gone off the gutter'_ her mind screamed at her as she broke onto full sobs, hugging her knees closer to her chest just like the nights before _that_ happened. She clenched her chest painfully in a place where she felt her crumbling heart was. She loved him… so much… and she wished deep within her that he'll love her too… but that's all gone to waste now… not with, not with… not with _her_ around. Her. Her sister.

_**Sakura.**_

**-x-**

**-x-**

From afar, a single soul watched and felt its heart breaking at the site of the weeping woman in front of her.

"_mother"_ the child whispered intently as he felt tears coming to perch at his own scarlet eyes.

He wanted… so much. He wanted to rush into her arms and tell her everything's okay, but he wouldn't… he couldn't. He couldn't comfort her, and tell her that everything would be okay… because like it or not, everything's not and never will be okay, with _her_ around.

Aunty Sakura.

He never really did dislike the woman. On the contrary, he found her to be a beautiful sweet warm and caring woman, _'that must be why father loves her so…'_ he knew, from the beginning that his father loved her Aunty Sakura in a way that was improper for a man to love his sister-in-law. No, he loved her in a way any man should treat their lovers, possessions, and wives. He loved the pink haired lady so much that even the man's own eight year old son knew how much he, Uchiha Sasuke, loved her, Haruno Sakura so much.

And it hurt.

It hurt so much knowing that he could never settle for the place that his father gave for his other children. '_Their children'_ he thought dejectedly. Don't get me wrong, Uchiha Sasuke tries and gives his best to give each and every child equal attention, but it'll always be different. It'll always be. From the fact that he, the son and only child of his wife, had not come from the wife that he favoured and love, to the fact that he couldn't swallow the reality that his other siblings were just better than him, much more good looking and much more intelligent. _'they also get to see father more'_ he added sadly, as he remembered what the man said as he heard the silent roar of his father's black Mercedes as it tugged down the snowy roads.

Quickly, he went away from his 'hiding' place and proceeded on wiping his tear stained cheeks, making sure that there's not a single puffy eyelid in sight. '_mother already has so much in mind, I don't want to worry him any more'_

Silently, he stealthily went back to the second floor and towards the main living room before pulling out the new remote control toy car and fumbling it towards a corner, making it seem as though he was playing with it the whole time. Just as he heard the quiet footsteps of his mother coming from the third floor, he immediately put on his best fake smile that he could muster, and for some reason… it always seems to fool her.

'_just on cue'_ he thought to himself mischievously as he intentionally chucked a new soccer ball at his mother's head, she, missing it by mere an inch.

And as he sees her face concoct in semi-range semi-annoyance semi-humor and semi-thankfulness, he gave himself a smile and a small pat in the back for a job well done.

Everything was back together again.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

"_**mother"**_

She heard her annoyingly handsome ten year old boy was calling him and tugging at the small apron tied around her curvaceous hips loosely, and for some reason, she went back into stirring her boiling tomato soup over low heated fire, ignoring the grouchy ten year old son quickly.

"mother" the child called again and this time when his tugging didn't seem to stop, she spared him a hectic glance as she absentmindedly set the oven's timer for the stuffed turkey to cook. The child continued with a small frown on his face as his dark onyx eyes twitched in annoyance "I think Michi's gonna puke" he grunted out, impatient that his mother paid attention to him _now_ when he'd been trying to minutes ago.

True enough when the young mother turned her attention to her lovely twin daughters, Michiko (Michi) and Sahiko (Chi-chan), were infact in the verge throwing up due to their excessive intake of sweets, aka, candy and cookies. Giving out a tired sigh, she grabbed the almost-about-to-puke girl and hitched her on her hips as she clutched the other twin's arm as she motioned for her first-born to follow.

"B-But I wanna see Santa…" the loudest and which was currently on her hips, answered, knowing all to well that it was bed time

"yeah!" the two others agreed as she gave yet another tired sigh.

Haruno Sakura escaped from the little girl's trace of pouting to face her two other children. " come now, we don't want Santa to think we're being naughty by not following mommy's orders now right?" she asked with a smile as she tucked the two girls on their bedroom (the older one quietly obeyed after a while).

She gave a small smile as she took one last glace at the two but before shutting the door completely, she heard the quiet one stop her momentarily.

"mommy?"

"yes baby?" Sakura asked with a soft loving smile.

"when's the baby going to come?" the child ask innocently, burying herself further onto the covers

"soon" the young mother only answered, happiness filing her heart as she unconsciously ran a hand through her small but swollen stomach, a smile glazing over her soft features "night baby" she muttered quietly, seeing her current youngest cuddle up to the covers and finally fall into a deep slumber.

Quietly, she shut the door to her daughters' room and started making her way towards the kitchen when she bumped into a dark and muscular figure.

"Sasuke-kun!" she can't help by squeak all too happily as she felt him wrap his strong arms around her "merry Christmas" he whispered sweet nothings onto her ear with that low husky voice of his.

"bastard" his lover cried as she punched his arm playfully "and here I thought you wouldn't be spending Christmas with us" she faked a pained look as she pouted before him cutely.

"hn. Bitch." He muttered as he captured her lips into a kiss "as if"

He wrapped his arms around her small waist securely as they continued kissing passionately. They separated for a while, him looking into her dark pools of emerald, she staring at his wild orbs of onyx. They stayed like that momentarily before Sasuke leaned in and captured her into yet another heated kiss as he backed her up against the wall. His nimble hands and fingers then started wandering all over her body, cupping every curve and bump in sight as their tongues battled for dominance. But just as things were starting to _really_ heat up…

_**BBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG…**_

"yeah I better get that" she smiled softly as she pushed him off to got to the kitchen and get the chocolate pudding she was making, but not before giving her lover a seductive wink and laughing out loud at his expression "geez, Sasuke-kun, I swear… you are such a pervert!" she laughed quietly, eyes widening when she finally caught a glimpse of the clock reading 11:45. at this, she started getting a move on, albeit hurrying her steps wherever she goes.

"argh dammit!"

The pink haired blossom cursed momentarily as she heard the doorbell and oven timer ring at the same time.

Laughing silently at his lover's antics, Uchiha Sasuke got off the couch he was sitting on to grip Sakura, who was still debating whether to answer the pizza guy first or to get the cooked turkey from the oven which was evident coz you can see her practically pacing back and forth towards the directing on the condo's front door and the kitchen.

"Sakura" he stated in that hot sexy- dammit girl get a grip! "chill" he said, well, ordered, as he pushed her gently towards the couch all while going towards the front door to the now annoying pizza man who couldn't wait for even a dam second. I mean, really, he wasn't even there for half an hour and he already is ringing the doorbell like mad, I mean, what the hell's that right? Sheesh, really people these- ahem, sorry about that.

Uchiha Sasuke emerged later to find his pink haired girlfriend laying her back, supposedly trying to button up a new pair of jeans. By the looks of it, she already changed into her Christmas outfit which consisted of a red dress-top which fell loosely around her stomach, hips and mid thigh as it perfectly hugged her nicely formed chest. As he, on the other hand, is wearing regular black slacks and wine red button up long-sleeved polo. As he set down the box of freshly made pizza on the island, he arrogantly raised a fine brow.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

Hearing the question, the said woman rose up and began jumping up and down in a futile attempt to button up her new jeans "buttoning my pants, dumb ass" she retorted absentmindedly.

Rolling his eyes, he made his way towards her and attempted to help her with the stupid button and failing miserably as well "god, it just won't fit your fat ass" she whispered innocently as his dark eyes twinkled in amusement at her irritated expression.

"it's not my fault dammit! It's just that the stupid baby gets bigger and bigger every stupid and day! It's not fair! When I bough this last week, it fit me perfectly! Ugh…" she continued rambling on, not noting the dumbstruck expression that her love has "I mean, it's not fair! I get to carry this little brat for seven more months, not counting the fact that I still have to loose the baby fat and all and-" she was cut short by him slamming his lips forcefully upon hers.

"annoying" was all he said before gawking at her slightly "baby?" he asked again as he gently put a hand on her stomach, feeling a slight bump onto it and stroking it gently.

"oh shit" she paused slightly, eyes widening in realization "uh, you weren't supposed to know that… not until later I think" she playfully stuck her tongue out as she gave him a playful wink. "me and the kids were supposed to tell you later when- oh well" she stopped her possible ramblings before kissing him fully on the lips "yes you reaction-less bastard" she smile a bright and happy smile as she placed her hand on top of his hand that was stroking her slightly swollen stomach "baby" she confirmed as she gave him a bright and childish smile saying 'no-duh much'

"hn. Annoying" he said with that oh so irresistible smirk of his "I love you"

"hmph. Love you too"

Smile.

Smile.

Smile.

The day he told her he loved her was the day she knew was the beginning of her fairytale life with her beloved. Sure she wasn't and possibly never will be his wife but it's good to know for a fact that even though he was married to her older sister, he loved in a way he would never love her one-chan. Selfish it is for you to say, but she knew that he'd do everything for her, and she, the same.

He loved her and she loved him.

And that's all that matters.

With him next to her, every bad thing would be transformed into something beautiful and wonderful…

"_**Uchiha Sakura… mine and forever my blossom"**_

-

-

-

-

_**AN**__: um, yeah… I feel the need to say that… HOLY FUCK MAN! I sucked! I mean, I'm such an ice cube when describing Karin's feelings!!! Arrgghhh why!!! Though, I feel rather guilty for a fact that I made the poor innocent Keiji-kun (sasukari's kid –puke—puke-) suffer so much… as for Karin, feh, I don't give a damn about that woman. Hehe, I'm actually trying a new style of writing, yeah… so I'm a bit on the 'experimenting stage' if you call it. Oh yeah! The genre family-hurt-comfort-tragedy-sorrow applies to Karin/Keiji's POV while romance-humor-gen applies to Sakura/SasuSaku kids' POV oh and don't worry, the next chapter WILL be long and full of emotions (I WILL make it full of emotions and all). Major sasusaku on the next chap! Brace yourselves lol_

-

-

-

-

_**Preview: Mother **_

_**chapter2: Our Ever After**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-x-"How dare you!? How could you!?" her startled cry had his heart dive farther. White light blinding his sight, he shoved her towards the wall roughly as his eyes turned red with rage, "HOW DARE ME!?"-x-**_

_**-x-His dark onyx eyes widened as he saw the tingle of scarlet red blood seeping through her white pants, as her love doubled back in pain. Sakura held the banister as tight as she could as she felt her stomach heat with pain. She looked down to her blood stained pants to meet the site of the inevitable "no… my baby" she cried, voice filled with pain and sorrow as she clutched her aching stomach, hoping for the best before the total darkness consumed her-x-**_

_**-x-"Sakura, I'm sorry"-x-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**AN:**__ hehe, if I do say so myself, I'm a bit excited on typing the next chap (grins) thanks for reading! Please please click that cute little purple looking button and review! Criticism are widely appreciated! Kattylin-chan works hard to ensure a good fanfic for her readers ^^ please review! Thanks! Merry Christmas to you all!mwah! love yewwww!!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

… _no shit dude, __**REVIEW!**__ …_

…

…_uh…_

…_please??..._


	2. Hurt

**AN**: so much things happened in this chap that I don't know if I had the right emotions to portray it all XP…I seriously hope the previeeeewww got you guys all riled up coz well… you'll see XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NaRUtO. If I did, then SasuSaku would've happened a long time ago, I mean, can you NOT see the cannon in the anime/manga!? Really- uh, I'm blabbing again… SORRY!! Anyway, Naruto no mine, OOC-ness and 2nd gen babiessss are mine though!!! (insert: I love you ryu-chyan!!!)XD

**Join my yahoo group: **_**sasuxsakufanfictionandothers**_ and also view my **multiply site: **_**sasuxsakufan(dot)multiply(dot)com**_ it (sasuxsakufan) has English doujins, kawaii fanart, continous news, damn hell good amvs, intros/outros and much more! The latter one (multiply site) has more stuffs innit than the yahoo group so yeah… XD (I can't believe I'm advertising my own sasusaku site but to hell with it XD) please view it! Arigato gozaimasu!

-

-

-

_In dedication to:  
- A**N**D Hime N' Lolita  
__godddd... you people are so making this year unforgettable... in a way XD (ps: i meant it in a good way...ish)_

-|-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

sasusaku: wife

_sasusaku: lover_

_**sasusaku: both**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxox**

**Women Talk**

By Joy Barrios

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Here's to the friendship**_

_**that could've been ours:**_

_wife of my lover,_

love of my husband,

_love of my lover._

_**For women at both ends**_

_**Are always rivals:**_

_**Smiling for points**_

_**at a beauty contest,**_

_**icing the cake**_

_**at a cooking competition,**_

_**sprinting for the gold**_

_**as they race to the man's heart.**_

_Do we dare_

_Look at each other differently?_

Are you not the yardstick

by which he measures my beauty?

_Am I not the spice_

_By which he thinks you bland or salty?_

_**Are we not strings tripping each other**_

_**At the finish line?**_

_**Look beyond the competition or race.**_

_**Our lives are not entwined**_

_**Only by this man**_

_**But bound**_

_**By rituals of womanhood:**_

_First blood of puberty,_

_Blood and hymens breaking,_

_Blood at childbirth._

_**There is too much to share**_

_**Other than jealousy, anger, rage.**_

_**Talk to my sister,**_

_Wife of my lover,_

_Lover of my husband,_

_Lover of my love,_

…_**Still, my sister…**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-|-

-

-

-

_**Mother**_

_**Chapter 2: Our Ever After**_

_Dedicated to: Frozen Angel Wings/__-__ -_

Archie-chan… ne, I really hope u read my ym message to you…

-

-x-

-

-x-

* * *

-|-

_**-**_

-x-

_-_

"_EVERYONE GUESS WHAT!?"_

"…"

_Smug Stare._

"_I'm pregnant!"_

_Widened eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun, w-what-?"_

"_Sakura I-"_

"…"

_Tears_

"…_Sakura…"_

"_I-I have to go"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-|-

* * *

_**Mother**_

_**Chapter 2: Our Ever After**_

-|-

_**-**_

* * *

**-**

-x-

_-_

-x-

-

-x-

-|-

-

_Bright tired eyelids closed over weary eyes. A woman crouched up in a corner, memories slowly coming back when, in a time, years ago, she experienced almost the exact same thing… right now, she felt those feelings that she once felt: sadness, weariness, depression… and to make this evil little déjà vu as weary as before, yes, she was yet again pregnant with HIS child… ah, just as like it was back then… years ago… _

_She gave out a sigh. If only life were easier, then maybe…_

_-x-_

-|-

_-x-_

_-_

* * *

_-x-_

-|-

She sat still on the corner of her two floor, three bedroom condo. On that corner, she sat with stillness, silence broke only by occasional sobs of pain and hatred…

'_how could he…? How dare he…?'_

She bit back a choked sob as she let her vibrating phone fall silently next to her, her pink head resting slightly onto the wall supporting her back. She was dressed in clad beige and white, dishevelled suitcases at her side, near the door of the lush and expensive condominium her sister's husband bought for her to house her child… his child…_ their_ child…

'_how could you…?'_

She bit her already bleeding lips as she again buried her head in her arms, resting now atop her creamy knees, tears seeping through her pants and onto her soft, soft skin…

'_how could you…?'_

All around her was a mess, vases thrown throughout different directions, books, magazines laid astray, clothes scattered everywhere… the once neat and clean award-winning home was turned into a shifting hellhole, the small content family living in it destroyed… grief and disbelief, etched on every corner.

'_I thought you loved me…'_

Her stomach growled in anticipation. It had been three days. Three damned days since _it _happened, the day when he left her, deserted her… destroyed her.

'_Sasuke-kun'_

She hadn't eaten a thing since then. She just kept crying… crying…

'_why…?'_

But she didn't care. Right now all she wanted was to die…

'_don't you care about me…?'_

Without him, she felt as though living had no sense to it…

'_about us…?'_

She felt as though she was going to break. Her heart ached to be released from pain… sadness… all she wanted was _him_. Her love… her lover

'_about…'_

Her stomach gave another violent growl and instinctively, her hand fell towards the small yet rounding stomach

'_ryuu-kun?'_

Tears fell drop by drop.

Drop.

Drop.

Drop.

_That_ night, days before was the night she was going to tell him the news…

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm pregnant!"_

That night, they were finally going to live by each other, side by side, together forever…

"_Elope with me"_

But what did he do?

"_ano, Naruto, I've called Sasuke's cell for the pst two hours and he's still not picking up… do you happen to know if he's okay?"_

Of all the days, he had to betray her…

"_oh Sakura-chan, don't you know!? How could you forget?!"_

Why…

"_it's his and Kari-chan's anniversary!"_

…now?

"_I'm sure they're busy doing" pause "__**stuff**__" _

"_o-oh…"_

What was I to you?

"_baka, are y-you sure?" _

Something for you to play with?

"_ne, ne, Sakura-chan, I'm sure 'kay! I even called and __**heard**__ it myself, dattebayo!"_

Why…?

"…"

You said you wanted me

"_ne, Sakura-chan, you okay??"_

You said you need me

"_a-ah…"_

Then, why…

"_Sakura-chan??" silence._

I really thought you

"_I-I have to go"_

Loved me…

"_Sakura-chan???"_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

-x-

-

-x-

* * *

-

-x-

-|-

_Never again did she think that she'd be faced with the same situation as this. HE promised her she'd never have to go through this again… again… but well, you get the idea._

_Giving out yet another sigh, she fell back, closing her tired soul as she felt a presence inch its way towards her… slowly… silently… almost unnoticeable throughout the still and silent room. But she heard it. As the footsteps came closer, closer, she let her head drop back and a sigh escape her tired lips._

_He told her… never again would this happen._

_But well, look where they are now._

_She' thinking…_

… _maybe…_

…_just MAYBE…_

_All this pain would fade away if HE won't be near… if he's away… if-_

_No. lies._

_It would never happen… even though how much she wanted it to… desired it too…_

_It would never happen…_

… _because she knew…_

_**She'd never live without him.**_

-x-

-|-

-x-

* * *

-

-x-

-

She heard silent footstep drawling near her. She pretended not to hear, thinking that it was just one of those illusions for getting too damn delirious…

The footsteps continued and she looked up.

Shocking emerald eyes met cold dark ones…

'Sasuke-kun…' she wanted to say his name but an angry hiss effulged her, jade orbs sparking from contained anger.

He looked at her, gaze unflinching.

He wanted to run to her, kiss her, hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her, cares for, desires her. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings onto her ear… but he wouldn't… he couldn't.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

Silence.

With a painful wince, she looked away, eyes gleaming with unshed tears, heart breaking oh so slowly… slowly…

"Sakura" his voice was heard first, breaking the long pregnant silence within them. He reached for her pale, thinned arm, only to have her pull back against him, wincing as though the mere touch of his skin burned her. "Sakura" he repeated angrily, patience was never his best value. He reached for her arm and pulled her to him, hard.

"g-get away from me!" she pulled away yet again, tears sliding to the side of her porcelain face. Her voice was hoarse and weak, those days of not eating getting its way towards her. "don't touch me!" this time, she said it with much vindication, almost cutting him up in the inside.

He remained silent, dark cold eyes looking at her small form.

"H-How could you…" she whispered silently, each syllable being broken down with a sad sob "How _dare_ you…" she looked up, emerald eyes fixing his dark ones in a heart-squelching gaze "of all the times…"

His eyes narrowed, obviously she doesn't know the _entire_ story behind it.

"Sakura" he repeated, her name sounded as smooth as velvet as it came from his deep husky voice "if you could just let me explain-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT!? YOU DITCHED ME AND OUR SON TO GO TO _HER _OF ALL TIMES!!"

"Sakura" he repeated yet again, with a dangerous hint in it.

She stood up, legs shaking at the first few steps, its numbness finally being felt, her back facing his handsome built. She turned back at him as she felt his intense hold on her. She knew it was going to bruise later, but right now she didn't care. She snatched her arm up and away from him and growled in hatred "_don't touch me_" she made a motion to leave only to be held back by a painful grip on her pink tresses.

"don't you _dare_ walk out of me, woman" he spat, anger consuming him, force gave in as he pulled her hair the hardest he could, painfully, she fell at his feet painfully, body squirming to get away "you don't know a shit about what happened so don't you _dare_ accuse of things I never played a plan on"

"played a plan on!? PLAYED A PLAN ON!?" she laughed sarcastically, despite her position at his feet "don't make me look stupid, Uchiha" she spat his name like filth as she rolled her eyes in hate, tears falling to place "so you're telling me, my sister _raped_ you!? Wow that is so-" she was caught off her words as she felt her cheek sting with a resounding slap. Viridian eyes widening, she looked up from the one who delivered the assault, soul thoroughly broken… why…?

She looked up towards him, warm, warm blood flowing down from her nose and lip. He looked as much as shock she's in and as his grip loosened oh so slightly, she used the opportunity to get away from his death grip, a few cotton candy strands still remaining onto his clenched hands.

She tried to stand up only to notice that she sprained her left ankle at the assault, panting out tired breaths, she tried to heave herself away from her former lover, using the wall beside as support as Sasuke slowly snapped out of his reverie.

Gaining his senses back, he grabbed onto her arm again, pulling her struggling self towards him, guilt berating his every being. "Sakura"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Sakura, if you could just-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"dammit Sakura just listen to me okay!? I never planed any of it! She drugged me! I had to play in it whatsoever… please" he looked at her eyes sincerely, truth written all over as he leaned forward and captured her lips to a sweet longing kiss "Sakura…" he mumbled quietly, breath fanning her face. He pulled away from her soft lips, eyes boring deep through her skull.

"Sasuke-kun… please just…" she turned away, slowly treading towards to the closed door.

"Sakura" his voice stated warningly.

She didn't look back, only to walk forward. She was so close to the door… so close… all she wanted… all she wanted was to wish that everything was in place… that everything didn't happen… that everything… everything was in a whole lot better page that anything else… she could hear him calling her name, sounding aggregated, annoyed, angry and… worried?

"SAKURA DAMMIT LOOK AT ME!" he growled, patience was really NOT his value. "don't you dare turn you back when I'm talking to you" he grabbed her yet again, pulling her towards him using nothing with kindness in it.

He sounded so possessive… so annoyed… so… so… vain in a way that she felt… she felt as though… she was…

Nothing.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed loudly, emotions finally bursting "do you know how it feels to be left alone like this, huh!? We waited for you for hours! HOURS!!! I called your cell for over THIRTY times!! And never once did you pick it up! Huh!? Do you know how that feels!? Being abandoned in the blue!?" she breathed fire as she continued "do you even know how depressing it is, you leaving us NOW of all times, when… when I actually thought that you of all people, would… would-"

"would WHAT huh? I _dare_ you to continue that sentence, blossom" he spat out, eyes turning red with anger "I gave you EVERYTHING. Clothes, shoes, cars, houses… jewerly. Everything your greedy little hands wanted, and this is how you repay me? By being such an ungrateful little bitch for me just being late for a few damned _hours_!? Che."

Tears flowed ever so freely, even if not possible. "WHAT THE HELL!? I NEVER ASKED FOR THOSE THINGS! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT SHIT!? I NEVER ASKED, NEVERTHELESS BEGGED FOR ANY OF THOSE FUCKING GIFTS YOU GAVE ME!"

"HOW DARE ME!?" he repeated lowly, tugging her closer to his chest as he felt her slowing taking her way out of his grasp ".me" he repeated yet again, bangs covering over his eyes as his large calloused hand snaking its way towards her creamy neck, his grip on it slowly tightening. "do you think I even _wanted_ any of _this_!?" he gave her neck a resounding squeeze eyes, bleeding to a shake darker than red as he felt her gasping for breath… he knew he could easily break her neck… break it… crush it…

Her eyes widened, mouth gasping for air, darkness slowly surrounding her as her hands flew quickly towards her neck, trying ever so hard to take the large hand ending her lifeline. 'no…' her small hands started beating him in the chest, trying to get away from his death grip but to no avail. She never thought he… of all people… 'why…?'

He slammed her fragile body towards the wall, the sound of its impact, vibrating towards the large room. "don't you dare speak of things you aren't aware of" he hissed, eyes never breaking their never ending gaze. His grip on her throat tightened.

She felt her soul completely crushed, she never thought that he'd do something as drastic as this. She shook her head. 'No…' composing herself, she gave his crotch the hardest kick she could give, kicking him in the region where god knows hurts the most. Almost immediately, his hands flew to grasp his painful… crotch. Seizing the opportunity, she heaved herself away from him, staggering at her steps. Bit by bit, she slowly managed crawling towards the main door, all while feeling the soaring pain in her abdomen

Silently, she tried standing up only to be doubled back in pain, wincing violently as a pained gasp escaped her lips. She held a hand towards the banisher. She bit her plump lower lip to keep herself from crying out loud but to no avail…

-

His brows furrowed as he heard her scream, as though in pain. It took him a while, deciding pro and against himself whether or not he should go out there and see her. A part of him wanted yet the other…

He then heard another scream only to be followed by a painful gasp, eyes slitting in concern, he made his way out to follow her, ignoring her protests before, before he stopped dead on his tracks, dark eyes widening at the sight before him.

-

Emerald green eyes screamed green in harlequin as they widened in great depths. She looked down onto her snow beige pants as she felt something sticky and warm slide in between her legs only to see red crimson blood staining her pants. Eyes meeting the inevitable sight, she felt bile slowly rise to her throat as pain helped her double up farther. She bit back a sob as she clenched her swollen abdomen, lips pursing together to null out her scream of pain to no avail.

She gasped sharply as her eyelids pursed together, darkness that surrounded her moments before returning…

'_Sasuke… kun'_

-

"SAKURA!"

He moved out of his place to catch her falling body before it fell down the lavish staircase. "fuck" he cursed venomously, onyx eyes instantly concoct with worry and anxiety. His thin dark eyebrows yet furrowed deeper as he felt something warm and liquid fill his left hand, the hand holding down her lower body.

"fuck fuck FUCK…" he cursed loudly as his eyes widened in realization.

He hugged her close to him, feeling her salty tears upon his expensive shirt. "shit" he cursed vehemently, fingers dialling his best friend who was in speed dial on his cell.

-x-

-

-x-

* * *

-|-

-x-

-

_She heard the footsteps coming closer… closer._

_She looked up to that handsome face… and bit back a bitter laugh._

_Oh how cliché, all that's happened all those years back, coming back, haunting them and happening again…_

_He kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his long muscular arms on her petite frame._

"_Sakura…" he mumbled, burying his face deep within her cherry blossom tresses. "I-"_

"_it's okay" she interrupted as she forced out a small smile. "s-she's your wife…" she dawned on, not realizing that her own salty tears are yet again falling into place. True, she faced this situation years before, but still… the pain… the pain of betrayal, of selfishness… of… of _'lies'_ her inner taunted maliciously._

_She felt him sigh tiredly against her side. He pulled her closer, a hand resting onto her yet again swollen stomach "I'm sorry" the raven haired man said as he planted yet another kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry" he repeated as he too, felt as though he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't, of course he wouldn't… he couldn't_

-x-

-

-x-

-|-

-x-

* * *

-

"SHIT"

Heels pounded the walls as the raven haired man clutched at his scalp angrily, "shit shit SHIT"

"_don't worry Uchiha-sama, she'll be fine, the child on the other hand…"_

He never meant for this to happen

"_WHAT?"_

She was his angel, his light…

"_oh, didn't you know? She's approximately 8 weeks pregnant"_

He'd give his life for her so willingly, yet…

"…"

For him to let this happen…

"_so, the child's chance of survival is less than 45%?" he bit out crookedly_

He'd never forgive himself for something…

"_hai, demo, twins, Uchiha-sama. She's having twins."_

…like this…

_He bent down and clutched his own raven locks_

God…

_How could he be so…_

Help me

_..stupid?_

Please.

-x-

-

-x-

* * *

-|-

-x-

-

"_I love you"_

"_S-Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I love you"_

"_uh?"_

"_I'm getting a divorce and be with you and the kids…"_

"…"

"_this time, it's gonna be real"_

_Smile. "no need for that" Smile._

"…"

"_it's okay, I understand, Keiji and the other _one_" she paused momentarily, trying to hide the hurt on her pretty face "would need you too"_

"_but-"_

"_it's okay… me and the kids wouldn't mind" Lies._

"_Sakura-"_

"_it's okay" smile. Smile._

_She was always selfless, always thinking of others before her…_

_**And he loved her even more because of it**_

_-_

_-x-_

_-_

* * *

-|-

-

-x-

-

"I'm sorry"

She looked up to the man who owned the pale hand who was stroking her own pale ones.

"forgive me"

She looked away, memories from what happened earlier flooded through her, making her bear tears that never seemed to end.

"Sakura…"

She felt warm lips on her forehead on a sweet lingering kiss. She closed her tired green eyes, savouring the scent of the man above her…

"I'll get a divorce"

Her eyes snapped open and looked quizzically at the man next to her who suddenly found the vase laded with cherry blossoms very interesting. "Wha-"

"I'll get a divorce. Just as we talked about…" he repeated, dark onyx eyes piercing through her yet again. "without her-"

Suddenly, the feel of hits and the pain of word slicing through her like a knife on hot butter came back at her "t-there's no need-"

"Sakura, please…" he stared straight at her, eyes bearing the emotion that held the stubbornness of not giving up until he got what he wanted "without her-"

"Sasuke-kun, she's my sister" she looked away, regretting her words but she knew what right must be done "she loves you and I know our parents also anted the two of you to be together if they arranged this marriage and-"

"I don't care"

"Sasuke-kun, you can't- not now at least" she feigned a look of serenity and peace, trying to hide how much her own words had bitten her "_not when she's_-"

"watch me"

-x-

-

-x-

-|-

* * *

-

-x-

-

He watched the IV drop little by little. He looked back at her pale angelic face.

It's been about a week now.

The doctors requested her to stay longer at the hospital for them to monitor her better. Being pregnant, not eating for three days, enduring both physical and emotion assault from her lover, they said that it would be better for her to rest in the hospital and regain her strength instead of just resting at home, and Uchiha couldn't help but agree more.

"Sakura" his voice rang through the pale hospital walls. His obsidian eyes met her slender back. His eyes hardened. "Sakura…"

"p-please…" she whispered, barely audible "just… just go" from his post, he could hear her voice mingled with sadness and regret "please… Sasuke-kun… just, just go…"

"hn"

"please, just… not now I-"

"hn"

It was the only thing heard before a loud slam of the door was heard.

From the inside of the room, the pink haired woman sobbed miserably. She placed a hand on her growing stomach, feeling the rounded bump on it gave her a bitter smile. She knew that hours of proper talking might not fix things entirely with her lover but at least… at some point, she knew, her babies were okay.

-x-

He kicked the standing wall beside him, a forceful punch on the poor wall following the not-so-delicate execution. He took a large intake of breath before resting his head on her hospital door. Closing his eyes, he could hear faint sobs echoing through the walls from the inside as he fought the urge to go and comfort the love of his life.

"_Sakura.."_

-x-

_-_

-x-

* * *

-|-

-x-

-

_**In the outskirts of town, somewhere nearby: PRESENT**_

-

_-_

_Frown._

"_mother I don't think _this_ is what you can call a 'trump card'"_

_Smile. "oh my dear lovely boy, just you wait"_

_Nervous stare. "mother…"_

"_oh don't you 'mother' me Keiji-chan" rolling of eyeballs "I know this would work out… in a way"_

_Frown. "mother, I still don't think pretending that you're pregnant's going to make _anything_ easier"_

"_oh so, you've noticed?" laugh_

"_mother I don't-"_

"_oh hush, and watch mommy's vengeance"_

"…"

_-_

-x-

-|-

* * *

-x-

-

"MAMA!!"

Vivid green eyes looked to the side to see her smiling, dazzling little prince motion towards her, a nervous façade overlapping her sweet little face. He was currently at hip of his father… of _him_.

"Ryu-kun" she called out weakly, sitting up. From the corner of her eye, she saw how her so-called 'love' tried to motion his way towards her as an attempt to help but held his will back.

"mama!" the boy cried again, latching himself to her hip. This went unnoticed by the two adults in the plaid white hospital room, though.

"Sasuke"

"Sakura"

Those were the words exchanged by the two parents. Little Ryu furrowed his princely little brows, curious. He never saw his parents acting this way towards each other… "crane!!" oh well, who cares, really? Certainly not a crane-distracted little fellow.

"CRANE!! PAPA, CRANEEEY!!!" the little toddler said, pointing excitedly at a nearby folded crane.

At the sight of the paper origami, Sakura shot her anxious eyes at her 'lover' whose back was turned away from her. _'Sasuke… kun?'_

Sensing her glare, he hesitated a bit before saying "I… have to go" he paused for a bit, hand resting on the doorknob "Ryu take care of your mother for me, will you?"

Hearing his words, the mini-me 3 year old Uchiha Sasuke had agape eyes and had his cute little mouth struggle with words "NO! PAPA STAY MAMA! NO- CWANE-papa, no" the little boy started struggling out of his mother's grasp, trying to make his way towards his dad in an attempt to stop-

"fine"

The child's dark onyx eyes shown with myth, not noticing how the two adults around him heaved out an exhausted sigh, "papa, stay- koi!" he motioned for his older version to sit on a spot in the bed right next to him and his mother, again, being naïve to the exchange the two adults near him were being. "FOLD!" he held up a piece of origami paper to both parents, not caring when the two winced at the slight contact of their skin. "FOLD!" he demanded yet again, having the two adults sigh for the thousand time that day.

Quietly, the small family, if you can call it, sat in silence doing what most people would call, 'bonding time'.

"Sasuke-kun, pass me those scissors will you?" breaking the endless silence, Sakura's hoarse voice rang through the air. By the pitch and tone of her voice, one could easily assume that she was still hesitating and debating whether she really should've spoken or not.

And "what?" of course is the famous Uchiha's very intelligent response.

"I said" she paused for a while, looking him straight in the eye "get me those scissors" her eyes transformed from a cold haze to a pissed/playful one "chicken ass" yep, everyone could hear that small laughter in her voice.

Little Uchiha Ryu looked to and from his parents and back, completely unaware of the situation.

"hn" smirk "keep your head on" smirk "fatass"

Eyes wide "YOU!" she mockingly pointed her left pointing finger at him, giving him a view of the promise ring he gave her years ago "assho- mpfh!" ah, yes, although how cliché and used it may seem, Uchiha Sasuke has indeed kissed her, showing his tongue down her throat. Smiling through the kiss, she let her arms snake at his side, pulling him closer and down towards the hospital bed, the chain of their tongues never breaking.

Ending the kiss, he laid on top of her sweet body, their foreheads touching. Letting a smug, arrogant smirk snake its way towards his lips, he muttered, a playful glint rounding his eyes "hn. Annoying"

'_uh? Why are mommy-chan and daddy-chan being extra showy today??'_

'_**hmph! Who cares, I want my candy NOW shannaro!!'**_

'_oh shut chuupp, you! Aww, mommy-chan and daddy-chan look so good together…!'_

"chicken butt"

"pinky"

"faggot"

"fatass"

"WHY YOU-" kiss _**'oh, he DID NOT!'**_

"… Sasuke-kun…" another breathless kiss "…"

"gomen…" he rested his forehead against hers yet again "aishiteru… Sakura"

She only gave him a kind, forgiving smile before bringing him down for another kiss.

He kissed her freely, hungrily. His teeth gnawing at her lip, her tongue. With a thrust, he set his tongue in her , tasting every curve, memorizing every pattern and taking in her sweet, cherry blossom taste within him. He bought a hand to cup her flushed cheek as he bought his lips down to her pale, supple neck, swirling his tongue on every flesh and skin he can get. He ran his tongue over her pulse, staying there and rounding it with butterfly kisses. Through his lips, he could feel her pulse soaring, blood pounding heavily, drastically. One hand fell upon her slightly swollen stomach, rubbing there gently as though to apologize to his beloved daughters. "gomen" he muttered yet again before making his way towards her clavicle, letting his tongue taste everything in her that it could take. God he missed that taste. He missed her voice, her smile, her touch, her presence… _her_. He missed her so much, his heart ached for nothing more but her. His nimble fingers then flew above her, trying to unbutton her long hospital go-

"EWW!! YUCCKKKKKYYYYYY!!!"

Both parents looked up to see their three year old child looking up to them with a disgusted look. Quickly, Sasuke rose up and got off of her, not giving any point to the growing blush in his pale cheeks.

"mou, Ryu-kun, you do know that's rude, right?" his mommy-chan pouted as she lifted his small self to her lap.

"not when mama and papa are are are doin' kissy fassse it's nawttt!" he faked a pouty look of hurt before huffing and fakely burying his face in his mother's chest, only to rise later, swmall hands clutching a small paper crane, flashing that toothy smile of his.

"CRANEEEE!"

The little boy smile grew dazzlingly as he felt his parent's warm gaze at him. That unknowing feeling thumping in his chest was finally gone, and he knew…

…everything…

Everything was back together again!

-x-

-x-

* * *

-x-

-x-

_In defiant skies, if ever there's rain to fall  
I know you're always there, never fading, never ending  
My heart burns with your presence  
My soul melts with your simple smile  
Hn. How annoying, how irritating, and how distracting you may be  
I know that you're the only one for me  
You fatass bitch, deep within you, I know you know why  
But for the freakin hell of it, I'll tell you, my pinky, coz you're the only one for me  
Also coz of the single fact that you're the only one chosen to remain by my side  
The only one allowed to help me when I'm down  
The only person there when I'm in need  
The only person I'd kill for  
The only person I'd die for  
And that's coz, you annoying woman,  
I love you._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_mother, what kind of a love letter is this?"_

"_oh, shut up, Ryu-chan!"_

"_hn"_

-x-

-x-

* * *

-x-

-x-

L_e__**g**_en**d**:

Past

_Present_

-x-

-x-

* * *

**I**t**_ i_**s**_z_****_e_**** n_o_t_e_**o**f _meh_****:  
Aw, I'm done(with this chap)! Finally! This chap was actually supposed to be up on Valentines but yeah, and, well, the next was the time when we all couldn't log in and shit, so I ended up rereading this chap and editing it (aka cutting off some unwanted scenes XD) and revising it and-and-and some other stuff I can't remember XD ehehehe (laughs nervously) ano… yeah, the ending where they made up (unconventionally, and un-cliché-ish, I hope) kinda had me struggling. Oh yeah, I suck at action scenes so, um… you know. So um, here's the preview! Hope you guys would like it!**

* * *

_**Preview 2: I Wanna Be With You**_

_She felt the car's tires slip unnervingly. She pressed the brakes in an attempt to slow down the vehicle only to have it swerve more violently. As a final attempt, she jammed, yet again, the brakes and felt the car twist, turn and throw itself off of the road. Her breath hitched as she felt the world around her spin. Waking her senses, she heard the heavy honk of a ten wheeler truck makes it's way towards her vehicle. Her vivid green eyes widened as she threw herself off her seat and to the two small brawling bodies awaiting at the back seat._

Three.

_She fumbled with their baby seats, finally unlatching the knots at the last minute_

Two.

_She hugged their small frame close to her body, protecting each head with her soft pale hands._

One.

_HOONNNKKK!!!!_

_She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, pulling her two babies towards her chest, shielding her own little bodies with her own, tears stringing her eyes as she finally felt contact with the rummaging vehicle. Only one thought fought its' way towards her as darkness silently covered her being 'my babies…'_

_-__**x-**_

* * *

_**-x-**_

_**REVIEW PLS!!! CRITICISMS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!! Mwah!**_


	3. Rewrite

**A/N:**this is hurried, hurried, HURRIED lol XD this was supposedly supposed to come out before the- never mind. POINT IS! It was supposed to come out before the missing condom thingy- WHICH I'll be updating this week, anyway… yeah XD

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto_belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _'xemotionallyconstipatedx'_ phrase belongs to 's greatest sasusaku writer, , permission asked and given to TeNShI. _'Women Talk'_inspirational poem belongs to Ms. Joy Barrios.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sisters, Mothers, Siblings Alike.**

**-**

_For Archie-  
_**I KEPT THE END OF THE BARGAIN DAMNIT**

**-**

**-**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_There aren't any words to describe how much I feel about you._

_I love you so much. Without you, there's no reason for me to breathe._

_Your presence alone makes me swoon, your gaze enlightens me._

_You're the reason that I could keep on going…_

…_on moving on._

_-_

_Every night, under the stars, there's only one thing I wish for_

_And that's to see your beautiful face in my dreams._

_And even if all's lost, you're there. Nothing would ever come between us._

_Always, you're there to catch me whenever I fall…_

_You're there to support me, to love me_

_-_

_**I'll be nothing without you**_

-

"Sakura for the last time, you're going on Tanaka's dinner party and that's final"

"but Sasuke-kun! The twins still have their therapy, besides, that old fart can't keep his hands to himself! I swear that old geezer takes every damn chance that he gets to squeezing my ass and you know it!"

Sigh.

"Sakura, I don't give a damn if the man feels you up as long as Uchiha Corp. lands itself a deal. Hell, I made two hundred million yen on our last deal." The man dodged a nearby vase thrown at him "and the driver could pick the twins up, no problem"

Grumble.

"Yes problem! Sasuke-kun, hello! Do I have to spell it out?! The old fart SQUEEZED. MY. ASS! Do you not care about that at all!?"

Sigh.

Smirk. "of course I do. I promise to buy you something nice if we land that deal."

Sigh.

"Sasuke- kun, that's not-" BEEP Hug. Hug. Kiss. Kiss.

"Well, I have to get going"

"no, wait! Sasu-kun, don't-" SLAM "…go"

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

"momma??"

Smile. "hey sweetie, have your breakfast, you're going to be late!"

"mom, what were you-"

"pancakes or bacon?"

"…"

"well Ryu-kun??"

"pancakes please"

Smile.

Smile.

-

-x-

-

And to think that Uchiha Sakura's the one who get's it easy.

-

-x-

-

"he's a strong boy, isn't he??" _he tries to win her heart…_

Cuddle. Cuddle. Smile.

"yeah, he is"

Smirk.

"god Karin, and I thought you wouldn't look any more bad. Heh, I guess childbirth does it's wonders, ne?" _through mindless flattery and small insults…_

Grin.

"oh shut up"

Hug. Hug. Kiss. Kiss.

"you do know that you'll always be beautiful in my eyes, right?" _he hopes, that someday she'll come to realize…_

Sad smile.

"you flatter me"

Kiss.

"I only speak of the truth" _realize of the feelings that he has for her._

Smile.

"arigato…" Pause **"Suigetsu"**

Silence…

Smirk. "anytime" _God, Karin… and to think they say_**I'M**_the idiot…_

Sad smile.

"it's just, I hope… I hope he comes home" Tears.

Sigh. "seriously, I don't know why you keep with him" _why can't you see… how much, how much I__**care.**_

Smile.

"it's because…" _silently he waits for her answer… hoping… hoping for one__**dream**_"I love him" _that's easily__**B R O K E N**__._

"your sadness…" _in depth of stillness, she watches him on the corner of her scarlet eyes_"it's because of _**her**_isn't it?" _in her silence, the blue haired man continued_"your…" _she heard him pause, feeling the spite in his voice_"sister…" _she bites her lip at the mention of__**her**_**.**"Sakura, right?"

"I…" _she gulps, unsure of what to say_**"…H A I"**it's just too bad she doesn't know what she just did would magnify to an extent greater than words… much, much greater than words.

-

-x-

-

It's too bad Uchiha Karin had no idea how much that conversation would affect her and her son's life.

-

-x-

-

_He does everything to gain her trust._

_To gain her friendship, her__**L O V E.**_

_Blindly, he would do everything for her._

_Even if it means to__**K I L L**____an innocent, unknowing mother of three_

_Just to secure her happens._

_Yes, he would do everything to keep_

_Uchi- no,__**H A R U N O**____Karin happy…_

_Even if it means killing her_

_**S I S T E R.**_

-

-x-

-

She sped pass the traffic lights, looking back at her two sleeping angels for a while before guiding her emerald eyes back to the slippery road. Rain was everywhere. It was the season wherein it almost never dries up. Drain poured hard and mightily on her, drenching her black Chevrolet Lacetti 1.8.

She gave a sigh and decided to slow down a bit as she was already nearing a four-way intersection. Slowly, she put her feet down to the breaks in hopes of slowing the roaring vehicle to no avail. Her eyes widened a bit, calming herself _"okay, Sak, calm down. It's just the rain, it's the rain and the stupid wet concrete."_ Pausing for a bit, she looked at the car's rear view mirror, making sure that her twins were safely buckled up.

"_one more time. Sak, don't freak out on youself, damnit"_

And once again she tried, and again, the car continued driving straightforward in its same fast speed. Her palms started sweating as she felt the intersection growing nearer and nearer. Once again, she tried and failed. Panicking, she jammed he feet to the breaks, preparing herself for the impact that never came.

"_oh god… oh god, no"_

Once again, she jammed her feet down the hardest she could. Silently, she took deep calming breaths, thinking that the only thing she can rely on was the car's hand-break. Taking one last deep breath, she jammed and pulled the hand breaks up, just in time, meters before the said intersection. She braced herself for the car's spinning impact, not missing the pain inflicted in her head as she bashed it to the side of the car as it spun widly. She could only pray that the girls were alright.

'_Michi… Sachi… oh god, help us'_

Finally, the car slowed down and stopped in a sharp halt. Fighting her nausea, she looked at the second row to check on her eight month old babies, almost crying with relief as she saw them fine. Her glee was cut short as she saw great white lights come in a distance. Her eyes widened as she saw the gigantic 12-wheeler truck roared his way towards her. Her breath got caught in her throat as she immediately froze up in terror.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt…

_Three._

She fumbled with their baby seats, finally unlatching the knots at the last minute

_Two._

She hugged their small frames close to her body, protecting each head with her own pale body, backing herself to the farthest of the car. It was too late to try to get out of the car anyway.

One.

Silently, she prayed to whoever kami was there up above to spare her little angels _'take me instead… oh god'_

HOONNNKKK!!!!

She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, pulling her two babies towards her chest, shielding her own little bodies with her own, tears stringing her eyes as she finally felt contact with the rummaging vehicle. She heard the crack of the car's metal and the crack of her bones slowly turning to dust. Only one thought fought its' way towards her as darkness silently covered her being, numbing the prickling pain she was feeling, _'Sasuke… kun'_

-

-x-

-

Their hearts were intertwined, linked. He takes happiness in her smiles, his sadness on her tears, and his love from her delicate heart, his fear from the thought of her vanishing from his arms.

-

-x-

-

The moment Uchiha Sasuke spilled hot, steaming coffee on himself, he knew something was up and could help but feel an anxious chill crawl up is spine as a wave of nervousness overwhelms him.

"damn" he was already late for Tanaka's dinner party and he still had to dress up and pick his love Sakura from their penthouse condo. "crap" he cursed he accidentally pushed the remote control, thus turning on his office's new flat screen tv.

He was about to irritably shut it off but froze while doing so when he saw a familiar sleek black Chevrolet Lacetti. His face lost all its possible color when he saw the familiar plate numbers _'49-68, Uchiha Corp. oh god, no…'_ "shit, shit, shit"

_BEEP_

"Maika, tell Tanaka I won't be able to make it."

"_But Sasuke-sama-"_

"just do it. I'll be at Konoha General Hospital."

"_Sasuke-sama, you can't-"_

"I don't give a damn, especially when it's my family's life on the line. Tell him we'll just reschedule"

"_..."_

"do it"

"…_hai"_

_BEEP_

The young twenty-four year old executive felt his heart stop and his body seemed to have gone on an auto-pilot and before he knew it, he was barging through Konoha General Hospital doors, striding in with fast huge strides and within a few minutes, he came across the hospital's ICU only to see his newly hired nanny sitting quietly in the corner with a sleeping Ryu in her arms.

"Aiko" he nodded towards her, acknowledging her presence as she bowed deeply with Ryu in her arms "what're you doing here?"

"ano, Sasuke-sama, it'a bit unfortunate actually, Ryu-sama demanded to make his way to the hospital the minute he heard of the news. We just came back from the PICU to see the twins, a-actually" the woman replied, trying to have her master upset even more than he is.

"hn. Take Ryu home" he tore his gaze from his son as a doctor approached him.

There was no way he was loosing her now. He sat on a nearby seat as the doctor reviewed him on his lover's stats. Heaving a deep breath from is chest, he thanked whoever god there was as the doctor told him that his wife was going to be alright. His twin princesses on the other hand…

-

-x-

-

_I don't know what I'd do without you._

_You're my life… my soul, my__**E V E R Y T H I N G**_

_Without you by my side, I would be_

_**N O T H I N G**_

-

-x-

-

She looked around, eyes searching for anything in this depth of white. White. White. White. She could see nothing but white light illuminating around her. Vaguely, she was numbed of all pain she was feeling. For a moment she wondered if she was dead. Her body felt much lighter than usual and was this sort of calm feeling subsiding in her chest. Her heart felt free. Free of pain, sadness, guilt and memory. She had to admit the feeling was nice, though it felt weird. So… weird, to have this empty feeling inside you, to feel as though you're this sort of walking shell waiting to be filled.

…_I…_

Her thoughts went back to her raven haired lover. Nowadays, it just seemed that the two of them never got along.

She sighed.

She liked to think that their relationship was just passing its rocky depths, a sort of challenge, or obstacles that every relationship should have.

…_I…_

Vaguely, she saw what seemed to be an outline of him, walking… walking… away from her. And suddenly, she felt, needles prick her heart, shattering it to a million pieces.

_..Sasuke-kun…_

She didn't want a repetition of things to happen. No, not again. He walked out of her life once before in High School, and she just couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her once again. She knew that she shouldn't have made her way there in the first place.

…_I…_

There, in his arms, in his heart, enclosed in his protective and loving embrace, she knew she should not be there. She knew very much that she was not his wife. In eyes of law, she was not his and he was not hers, but even so, she still loved him, cared for him. She knew nothing more that would make her happier but to be with him… and their kids.

_GASP!_

"_look at her! That whore! Who does she think she is?"_

"_I know! The nerve! I never thought Uchiha-kun would go as bold as taking his mistress to the annual ball!"_

"_I agree. Have you heard? The only reason he's sticking with her is because of the bastard child they have?"_

_Gasp._

"_oh my god, really!? No wonder! But then again, the N E R V E, she should've spared Uchiha-kun the embarrassment and should've took the silence. I mean, he I S paying her"_

"_he is? Where'd you hear that??"_

"_you don't think he'll let some slut like her feed his son with money coming from prostitution, right? Heard it was a hefty good sum too"_

_Tsk. Tsk._

"_poor I. Though I have trouble believing that it I S his son. I mean, her being the whore she is…"_

"_agreed. Oh wait, they're approaching. Oh good lord, is that-"_

_GASP. ZOMG._

"_ohmygod it is!! Chanel's "diamond forever" Classic!! Ohmygod, I heard there are only thirteen of those in the world! Ohmygod! Even my husband wouldn't let me get my hands on one of those babies! Ohmygod, ohmygod, OH MY GOD"_

"_woman get a hold of yourself, they're almost here. Smile"_

Through the harsh words and gossips, he protected her. Cling onto her, protecting her. He helped her. Never once did he abandon her. When it came towards her, he would do almost anything. He never embarrassed her; he was always there, at her side, ready to support her. He vowed from the day they met that he would never leave her alone, he would never abandon her, and to this day, he has kept that promise. "always have and always will" he would always remind her. He loves her with all his might and she sees that… it's just…

"_Good evening, ladies"_

_Smile._

"_Good evening as well, lovely Uchiha-kun and…"_

"_I… I, I"_

_Eyes wide._

_Splutter._

"_H-Haru…no?"_

_Strained smile._

"_H-Hai"_

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

"_I-chan, why don't you get us some refreshments for a while, I'll just have a chat with these lovely madams"_

"_aa"_

_GULP._

_GULP._

'we are so dead…'_"so ladies, I heard a bit of your conversation a while ago and well, let's say that I wasn't that much flattered."_

"_I-… we-"_

"_yes, that was 'diamond forever'. One of the last five if I must say, I have an acquaintance who's willing to bargain for that bag for a lower sum"_

"_o-oh, well-"_

"_though I'd very much appreciate if you refrain from calling my wife a 'whore' or any name that associates with the said term"_

_SPLUTTER._

"_wife!?"_

_Smirk._

"_you'll know soon enough, now let's all enjoy this lovely evening."_

_Nervous smile._

"_of course, Uchiha-kun, anything for you"_

_Glare._

"_and please don't speak about my son- my_heir_, in the same way. I'm pretty sure he won't be looking forward to your company deals if he hears that such things are being labelled to him."_

He was always there to protect her and their kids. He never once missed dinners without calling. Nor miss any of Ryu's school production and soccer game, and she was pretty sure that he'd also be their to attend their daughter's future recitals, programs, shows and everything else. He always made them his top priority, providing for them and loving them, giving them a feel of welcoming whenever he placed his arms around them.

She always knew that in eyes of others, they were not meant to be.

She always knew that her children would always be looked upon.

She always knew those facts but yet, she still can't stop…

… _**L O V I N G**___him.

And moreover, she knew… oh god, she knew that all those criticisms and oppressions wouldn't matter as long as he would be _there_, for _her_, for their _children_, she knew, that everything would be perfect, okay, alright.

…_I…_

…_I…_

…_I…_

She snapped out of her reverie and reached out to his departing figure …I_…!_She reached out to him, grasping…_I…!_

-

-x-

-

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"oi, Teme, it's gonne be **f I n e**, the doctor said so remember?"

_Sigh._

"fine if you're not gonna get up your lazy ass, the least you can do is sign these papers. Do you KNOW how hard is it to manage BOTH Uchiha Corp. and Uzumaki Telecommunications for a WEEK!? The work load is killing me!!! Ohmygod, I swear you need to give me some REALLY REALLY REALLY good deals for payback when all of this is through! Hell, I didn't even make it to dinner for two days!! Do you know how much I miss Hina-chan's cooking!? And you know why I missed it!? It's because, YOU won't even lift your lazy ass up to even bother to pick up a damn laptop and DO YOUR OWN WORK DAMMIT!! You know Itachi's gonna arrive from Paris any time now and you SOOO cannot expect me to pick him up from the airport coz- OI, TEME ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

_Hn._

_Sigh._

It really was no use talking to him now.

-

-x-

-

**On the other side of town…**

Uchiha Karin (A/N: I'm sorry for this, I really am) Uchiha Karin pranced down the hall, designer shoes clicking with each step. Worriedly, she peered over the stained glass window to see her son connected to the IV and a few more machines that helps her son breathe. They never expected his asthma attacks to be this horrid.

"Oi, hag, he okay?" Hozuki Suigetsu tilted his head to the side, still not being to see his red haired companion's face.

It's been almost an hour since she called _him_. Her **husband**. An hour of waiting and still…

'_does he even care…?'_

She was bought out of her thoughts by a loud resounding **SLAP.**"oi, what the fuck!? The hell do you think you're doing here shark boy!?"

He rolled his eyes "checking on my nephew. Duh" he paused, taking in her pretty face, dark rimmed glasses, red, sapphires eyes and fiery hair "he's still not here, eh?"

"…"

"Karin…" he started-

"he's not okay? Happy?" she snapped before turning back to the glass to see multiple doctors working on her sick child "I saw the news… he's probably there… with _her_". She muffled a small sniff, twitching slightly at the thought. _He never really cared…_

Suigetsu sighed.

He was getting tired of this. He didn't understand why his idiot of a best friend stayed with a guy like… like _him_. He thinks. Pause. Reminiscing on the _little_ accident, he tries to hide a smirk at his debauched plan. **No one would know.** He tries to convince himself that what he has done was for the sake of Karin. For her happiness, her joy… her _love_.

_**-let me love you-**_

Softly, he reached for her shoulder, pasting in a small, unique smile _(just for her…)_ "che. You worrying like that'd probably make you uglier than you already am"

Glare.

"I hate you…"

Smirk.

"I know"

Smile.

"thanks"

"I- no problem" so hard, he tries to win her heart, losing in faith. _She would never love him_. But he tries. **He tries.** So hard… he tries to win her heart, her soul, her happiness and nothing would stop him from having her…

_**-I do this coz I love you-**_

…_**Even if it meant getting rid of her little sister.**_

_**-everything. For you.-**_

-

-

**OWaRi**

-

-

_**PReViEW:**_

(well, it's more on a saying… not exactly a scene from the chapter, so yeah)

-

-

_They say inheritance tears up even the closest siblings apart, well in this case, it's the__**WIVES**__who're fighting for their son's throne._

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** hmm, here's the preview- it's actually the only part I've edited

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**PREVIEW:**_

"_damnit Itachi, stop butting in on my affairs- it's none of your fucking business"_

"_for the love of god Sasuke, think of what the hell you're saying-"_

"_BROTHER, YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY CONSIDER HAVING THOSE BASTARDS AS AN HEIR!"_

"_out."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_get out of my office- get out of my damn life. Who do you think you are, waltzing back in here as if nothing happened-"_

"_otouto, just listen to-"_

"_GET OUT"_

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Review please. **


End file.
